


"I just want to go back."

by ToastyCheese



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But who is who?, F/M, Frisk is female, Genocide :), LET'S FIND OUT, RESETS did happen, Reader is Frisk (Undertale), Sans is mad and sad, are you Frisk?, okay I'll stop the questions, or YOU?, or are they?, or are you?, sorry I really suck wih tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastyCheese/pseuds/ToastyCheese
Summary: The surface is where I really belong.





	"I just want to go back."

“You dirty brother killer…”

2,997 times.

“You’ll burn in hell…” 

2,998 times.

“Aren’t you tired of this?”

2,999 times.

“Just give up. I did.”

3,000 times.

Two bodies stood from each opposite corridors. Staring hard at each other’s eyes, neither blinking an inch. Blood and dust were mixing like milk and flour. Their hands both clenched, holding a weapon that neither ever wanted to let go.

Frisk has been going along this charade for a long time now. She just wanted to go back to the surface but this skeleton, won’t let her. Just because she killed MONSTERS. It really is like what the flower said.

“It’s KILL or be KILLED.”

She was never able to get that sentence off of her head. It was haunting her like leeches, sucking away everything they can have. She never deserved this. She really never did.

The skeleton in front of her was heaving, sweat building up on his forehead, blue cerulean crystals. It was fascinating. Too bad he was stopping her from going back the surface.

“How about this, kid. How about we make a truce?”

She stared at him. Staring at him like he was one of the most idiotic being in the whole world. And probably is.

“What is it?”

She wanted to know what he has to say. And be able to regain the energy she has used for their battle.

“How about we stop fighting, eh? Sit down and talk, like friends.”

“We’re not friends. We’ll NEVER be friends.” She stated as a fact.

The skeleton stared at her, his grin stretching further like the Cheshire Cat would. It felt like he expected that.

“Of course, my bad. I mean, who would want to be friends with a murderer?”  
Frisk gripped her knife. She already hated herself for even asking him. The skeleton is nothing but guilt and bones. Nothing useful for her.

And yet, she snickered.

“Oh, you find that funny? What kind of sick freak are you?” Sans asked a he too chuckled darkly.

“I’m only a sick freak, if people wanted me to be one.” Frisk said ominously as she stared at the dust-covered knife.

She swung it side to side, making the skeleton stay on guard.

She wondered why this skeleton in particular even wanted to kill her. He knows that she’s practically an immortal in this world as long as she stays here. And she has no plan on staying here.

She also remembered the look of every monster she made an encounter with. All were trembling, fear evident in their eyes as they stared at her.

The sweater that was once caked with dirt, is now covered with dirt and DUST. Scratches were also evident on her body. Especially, her arms and legs.

“What’s your plan if you get out of here?” Sans asked as he used his magic to keep her in place.

Frisk tsked.

“C’mon. Not even one clue? What a shame. Not like I really cared anyways since you are forever going to be here.”

“You’re never going to leave.”

“Like, you should give up already.”

“Kiddo, just RESET already.”

“Change your decision.”

The skeleton before her became desperate as he begged for her to RESET the timeline. But, she wouldn’t. It’s fun seeing him beg.

“How about no.” She teased.

He only stared at her angrily.

“Y/N, I know you’re still there. Please… fight them.”

Frisk had no idea what he was saying. She felt a tingling sensation run down her spine. It feels strange and unknown.

“I know you’re strong, sweets. I’ll hold them back for you. I’ll wait for you.” Sans said as blue cerulean tears started streaming down his face.

Frisk had no idea.

But she felt like her sins crawling on her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys :3


End file.
